


Jane's Dance Recital

by floweringrebel



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Jane's having another dance recital and an unexpected appearance occurs.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Jane's Dance Recital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt request from hereliesbethboland. #56 caught off guard kiss.

Beth sat in her car, outside of her children's school, looking at the puzzling text she had gotten from Rio, "See you tonight." 

Jane was having another recital tonight, they didn't have plans for a drop or anything, "What the hell is he talking about?" She thought aloud. 

She was already running a few minutes late, so deciding she didn't have time to respond she put her phone in her purse and got out of the car. Dean was already inside with the kids. 

She walked briskly to the auditorium, hoping to make it there before Jane and her class got on stage. 

The auditorium was packed and it took Beth a few glances to see Dean and her kids sitting in the third row from the stage. The class before Jane's was on stage as she excused herself to sit between Dean and Emma. Emma was excited to see Beth and she moved to sit on Beth's lap. Beth held her close to her, making sure she didn't fall off her lap. The dancers on stage were finishing up their routine.

Beth saw Jane right away as she was the second one to get onstage. Jane's face broke into a huge grin at seeing her mother sitting there. She waved excitedly at Beth and Beth waved back. The music started playing, all the dancers got in their starting positions. Beth marveled at how cute Jane looked in her purple fairy wings, her light green leotard and purple tutu. Pride swelled up in her chest. Jane was thriving on stage. 

Dean leaned in towards Beth to whisper, "She's doing great, huh?" 

"Yeah, she really is." Beth grinned. 

The dance was coming to a close but the recital still had three more classes to perform. "I'm going to put you back in chair, sweetie, Mommy's got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

"Okay, Momma." Emma replied. Dean nodded in acknowledgement. 

Beth walked outside of the auditorium and down the hall to the girls bathroom. 

On her way out, a hand grabbed her hand and pulled her towards himself. Beth stood directly in front of Rio and in a split second his lips were on hers, catching her off guard at first and then she melted at his touch. 

After a couple minutes, Beth broke the kiss, needing air and needing to know what he was doing here. "Why are you here?" She took a step back, to give them space to talk. His eyes never left her lips. 

"I told ya already, Ma, I was gonna see you tonight." 

"You didn't say why then and I didn't expect you to show up at my daughter's recital " Rio smirked at her, enjoying this a little too much in Beth's opinion. 

He took a step towards her, compelled to close the space between them. He lifted his hand to her face, softly caressing the right side of it. His finger pushed a few strands of her hair back before resting his hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to see you tonight. Stop overthinking it." 

"Okay," she paused, "But I'm with my family right now. Plus, I can't feed the PTA moms anymore gossip than they already have, what with the my impending divorce and all." 

"Right. Right." He moved close to whisper in her ear, "Meet me at our bar later, yeah? Maybe we could have another bathroom break there? Since I can't fuck you here." Goosebumps erupted across Beth's skin as she thought about how good he would feel if they would just give in to their mutual desire. She couldn't do this, not at her children's school. Without a whisper, Rio added, "Oh, and pay no mind to the gossip bitches, you're better than they are."

Rio took this opportunity to kiss her quickly on the cheek, before turning away from her and walking out the exit door. Beth almost regretted stopping the kiss, but she was right, it wasn't the time or place for this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and feel free to send me a prompt to write. 
> 
> https://unicornscully.tumblr.com/post/190192805994/prompt-list


End file.
